SAVE THE FAX! RETALIATION ON DYLAN
by Heart of Diamond
Summary: FAX! FAX! FAX! FAX! Tile says all. Post your angry words for JP on this ANTI-DYLAN RELALIATION FANFIC. Vote Fax forever. NO ONE MESSES WITH THE FAX!
1. VIOLATION

Hello All you Fax Fans,

Your day has been dreadful. The first eight chapters of 'Angel' have come out and the world feels like it's coming to an end.

SOMEONE HAS BEEN MESSING WITH THE FAX.

Yes, you heard me. Dylan. *brutally punches wall until hands fall off*. Now is the time to retaliate. We will band together and fight against the vicious virus that is destroying our beloved series.

WE WILL NOT STAND DOWN.

Now is your chance to write anything you want and I'll post it up on this ANTI-DYLAN REBALIATION FANFIC. Anything. Chop him. Stew him. Force freaking Dr. Mandock to eat him. It's all up to you.

Of course, this is a no go zone for those supporting Dylan. There are also to be no swear words and nothing that is insulting the FAX.

NO ONE MESSES WITH THE FAX.

Heart of Diamond

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

FAX 4 EVER!


	2. DISTRUCTION

So my Fax Lovers,

I just want to say something. For those of you who don't appreciate the Fax or maybe sorta think Dylan is ok… GO AWAY! Sorry to be abrupt, but this is a Fanfic for Dylan haters. So basically… piss off.

I have officially NOT read 'Angel' because I think it's a disgrace to the Maximum Ride series. 'Angel' shouldn't exist. The book should be called 'Fax'. Review if you agree.

Fax is the only romance that should exist in Maximum Ride.

Except Niggy or Eggy. Both of those are acceptable too.

Another point I should add is I am extremely pleased on some of you comments. I'm afraid that I can't include swear words, but if it was up to me I'd say "GO FOR HELL WITH THE SWEARING! THE B**** DYLAN DESERVES IT! GOD DAM MOTHER F*****!" Any way… *cough cough*.

I have evidence to support my 'Fax sould only exist theory. Has anyone seen a Dylan/Max Fanfic? No? Why you might ask? BECAUSE IF SOMEONE EVEN DARED TO WRITE ANYTHING ALONG THOSE LINES NEEDS TO BE IN A PHYCOPATHIC CENTRE!

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxxoxoxox

**From DYLANHATER:**

I HATE DYLAN I WANT HIM TO BE HUNG AND EATEN BY A BEAR BEFORE FALLING OFF A CLIFF AND GETTING BEAT UP BY FANG! ALSO HE SHOULD DRINK ACID AND DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Comment by me:**

I totally agree with you. Please, if it was up to me… I would release the bear and hand you the acid.

**From ArtemisandApollorock26:**

I totally agree with you but in truth the first 23 chapters have come out. Tomorrow I'm going to buy ANGEL and if James Patterson messes up the FAX and or puts traces of Max liking dylan I'm going to find him and I'm going to make him change his ways. Or else. As for dylan he should just die like the little meddling beeper he is.

**Comment by me:**

Well, seeing as I am going to wait for the next book to come out after 'Angel' (Maybe that book will be called Fax… please?) before I read it. Then, if the book doesn't turn out right, I'll burn it.

**From KarmaHope:**

Listen to the song 'I'm only me when I'm with you' by Taylor Swift. Picture it. Do you see Dylan or Fang? Fang all the way. Dylan, keep your dirty hands offa Fax!

**Comment by me:**

Like you taste for music. Have to agree with you on it all.

**From Alexis Taylor:**

I totally agree! Dylan should die in a hole with filthy cats and abused puppis that hate him and will tear him to pieces! Yay! Wow that was creepy.

Anyway.

I am definitely a Dylan hater and can't Wait for max to beat him up or kill him. Option two is better.

Also I read the first 23 chaps on line and there is even more Dylan + Max. I was like punching the seat at the airport and when I got Home I screamed in frustration. I really reall hope JP doesn't favor Dax. It makes me sick.

Loved the idea and his was a good place to vent.

Also I'm not sure what project aero is but it says this is against the rules or something. I don't see why cos there is plenty of others around in this site.

Oh well.

I'm glad you hate dylan. It's one more person to join the club. Some of my friends think dylans not so bad but I stll think he should die in a hole. If you have any Dylan hating fanfics I'd like to read them.

This was a ling review so I'm gonna end it now.

**Comment by me:**

Dax. Interesting. Sounds like some jock brand or something. Hmmm… You know I recon I should write a 'Hate Dylan' Fanfic. Try and blow off some steam.

**From Bookworm1256:**

K we all know how angel will end it is said that "dylan is Max's perfect half" well dylan will end up with Max 2 yeah she is back in angel and is part of Fangs new flock called Fang's Gang but and Max and Fang will end up together. I HATE DYLAN!

**Comment by me:**

Sigh. Ok, so maybe (MAYBE people, not is) Fang and Max will get together. I recon we should all hold hands and pray for a miracle. I really don't want to have to plan a funeral for the Fax. THE FAX MUST LIVE ON…

**From Bon Jovi is not a crayon:**

you are my friggin' idol.

**Comment by me:**

Why thank you. I have to say that Bon Jovi is also an Idol of mine. :)

**From Dark Queen Of Insanity:**

I would be put in an Asylum for the criminally insane if I said what I want to do to Dill Weed.

But I must satisfy myself with this. -leads angry pack of fan girls- BRING BACK THE FAX! DEATH TO DYLAN! BEEEEEEWAAAAAAAARRRRRRE! FOR WE ARE VICIOUS FAN GIRLS! HEAR US ROAR! BE AFRAID. VERY AFRAID.

**Comment by me:**

I was going to print that off as a poster to hang on my wall, but mum said I was wasting paper and killing trees. THAT IS TOTALLY AWESOME!

**From DillDilllov3:**

Omgggg, how can you hate Dylan?

Dylan and Max are TOTES poifect together! I mean, the way his luscious, beautiful, sexily godessness contrasts against her? It's true love in it's finest form!

Though, I do say I also love Fax! (Mostly because then / could have Dylan! He's sooo perfect! Sometimes I go to sleep and pretend he's my pillow then I kiss it and love it and hug it until I fall asleep in his arms! Ha,ha; a bit embarrassing to admit!)

Anyway, I think Dylan and Max are PERFECTT TOGETHER!

Stop trying to break them up!

They will be perfectly perfect together and have little Bird Kids! Then, their bird kids will go to school and get preggers and lose their memorizes!

Wait... but then... you unoriginal writers won't have any fanFICTION to write!

Oh well.. :(

Mylan Forevers!

**Comment by me:**

…

…

…

Piss off before I send Fang to hunt you down and murder you.

FAX IS FOREVER!

**From **** is too lazy to log in:**

...wow. You're all fucking crazy. Do you REALLY think JP is going to read this? Sure, his writing is the quality of fanfiction lately, but that doesn't mean he reads this shit.

FIRST OFF: This is a FICTIONAL pairing in a FICTIONAL book that has a FICTIONAL (And shitty, mind you) plot. GET A LIFE.

Who really cares who a FICTIONAL character ends up? The entire series has gone to shit anyway.

DYLAN DOESN'T EXIST.

MAX DOESN'T EXIST.

THE ENTIRE FUCKING SERIES IS /FICTIONAL/. GROW UP.

Max and Fang ARE NOT REAL. So what if JP "ruins" the Fax? You're all still going to write shitty Fax-fics, so what's it matter?

"ANTI-DYLAN REBALIATION FANFIC". Rebaliation? Is that a combination of "rebel" and "revolution" and "revelation"? If so, only one of those words work there. Don't go making up words you don't know.

You're an idiot.

And it's "forever", not "4 ever". Type like you're actually literate.

**Comment by me:**

Ok, so I don't know who you are but you have a serious problem.

Max and Fang are real because of how we imagine them to be. So what that they aren't physically beside us. Just because something isn't there doesn't mean it isn't real.

Maximum ride still makes us laugh, cry, scream in rage, fall in love. Each one of us has a picture of how we want Max to look like in our heads. We play the book in our head like our own personal movie. That my stupid friend is imagination. It's our emotions and imagination that make the books real, not our senses.

Sorry, but you're the idiot. Whoever you are, I hope that you get a grip on life and come to terms that Imagination and emotions is what makes us human. If you don't believe that a character can be real, than you don't believe OR trust imagination.

**From Too lazy to log on:**

Okay, first of all, this is ridiculous. They aren't real people, JP won't read this, and Fax stories can still be written. From reading the "reviews", because I've yet to read Fang, it looks like Dylan was made to break up the Flock's strongest bond: Max and Fang. That is perfectly fine evil-maniac thinking, so I don't see a problem with Dylan. I don't support the notion of "Dax" or whatever DylanxMax is called, but I don't agree with you, at all. This little blerb shouldn't even be on FF since it is not, in fact, a fanfiction but just a rant from an angry kid. Take your rants to chatboards, please, not here to defile FF. Oh, making words up and using chatspeak isn't a very smart way to get your point across. Actually, a rant doesn't make a case, either, since it's only your biased opinion. Please, don't post to FF unless you have an actual fan story.

**Comment by me:**

WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE?

Say it with me. IMAGINATION. I-M-A-G-I-N-A-T-I-O-N. Please, guys, if you don't agree with me, go away.

For anyone who agrees with ME, please share your thoughts.

**From MTR:**

Umm... There aren't words to say how I feel! They are obviously bad! All Mylan lovers are CRAZY LUNITICS!

Confucius: all lunitics are crazy! Duh!

MTR: Up shut with your logic!

Anyway! Update! I wanna see want people said!

Fly on,

MTR

**Comment by me:**

Thank you! Finally someone making some FAXING sense!

**From CloudyWinterNight**

FAX FOR FUCKING EVER! I HATE DYLAN! LOL yea, to all u haters? Go fuck off, no one asked you to review, actually they specifically asked you to NOT fucking review.

but anyway, FAXXNEESSS ALLL THE WAYYY! If I could kidnap Dylan, I would cut his wings of slllooowwwwlllyyyy, shove him underwater until his lungs burst, then pull him out just before he dies. Then burn his fingersuntil their pink and wrinkled. then give him athousand mini small tiny cuts, then stab his limbs a few times, then kill him! xD or just get max to do it for me by telling her Dylan made fang leave.. which is the total TRUTH! (kinda anyways) dayum... I now hate James patterson even more than before.. I hope Dylans suicide attempt gives him a painful horrible death in the last book... you can always dream :)

**Comment by me:**

That's right. Thank you CloudyWinterNight for understanding my frustration with these people.

Oh, that sounds AWESOME! Coun't me in! Can I do the wing cutting? PLEASE?

**From porcupine451:**

God angel made mess mad THEY TOOK AWAY MY FAX I might hve cried ( but I don't cry) I told my self one thing befor I started reading that book 'if JP dosent kill Dylan I will throw this book into a fire of my hatred ( bitten I realized that that would be a title waist of money) Every one knows that Dylan needs to die a horrible death that involves penguins shampoo AND POISONIOUS

DONUGHTS!

:)

**Comment by me:**

Who killed Dylan? Was it Max with the baseball bat in the lounge room? No. Wait. Maybe it was Nudge with the 'death-by-talking' machine in the Itex lab? No! I've got it! It was Fang with the poisonous donught, the penguin, the sunscreen bottle, the chainsaw, the 4WD and the gillateen in the hallway! Wow, I'm so good at Cluedo.

**From NewHampshireMan155:**

You are cpletely right! What I want to know is what the heck JP was thinking when he even created Dylan in the first place, it seems like as soon as the series got extremely epicly amazing he just did the unmentionable and tore it apart! What I say is that if fang and max don't get back together in the last book all of us fans of FAX should go to his house and protest and demand another book, be aide FANG and ANGEL were pretty much terrible! So yeah I just wanted to get that off my chest. Anyway, L.L.T.F (Long Live The Fax)

**Comment by me:**

So, you'd agree with me if I said that the next Max Ride book should be called FAX. That would be epically awesome right? Your right about how Dylan shouldn't exist. He should have been squashed to the back of JP's mind until there was no possible way he could even think of the name Dylan again.

**From ****Fang-and-Max-OWN-don't-touch:**

Ok so I may seem like a really creepy person..but I wrote a poem about how I will kill Dylan...

First I will gouge out his eyes,

And put in earplugs to drown out his crys,

Fang will hand me the knife,

We'll have some fun before we take his life,

He will pay for what he has done to my beloved FAX,

Hopefully with a well-sharpened axe,

Iggy will cook his limbs in a stew,

If you're lucky, he won't feed it to you,

Us four will force it down his throat,

And kick him in the face with a goat,

I'll write hated words with the knife on his arm,

At least we disabled Ella's house alarm,

We'll tell Max he decided to leave us,

Let's hope she doesn't make a fuss,

This is the end, my fellow believers, the time is near,

When we're done with him we'll have some chips and beer,

Then we'll spread our wings and fly someplace new,

'Cuz hey, that's what us bird kids do.

(Ok, a little bit creepy..so 'Us four' is Iggy, Fang, you *wink*, and I *double wink*. Mwuahah so hope you like..and we don't have to drink the beer..(;

**Comment by me:**

AWWWW! That is sooo sweet! A poem on killing Dylan. Of course, I like it. I LOVE IT! Dylan deserves it definatly.

**From BookNinja4:**

Dylan. AKA Fax Killer, also refered to as "Max's perfect other half", smelly pile of poo, Dylan the Distroyer, and of course "The target of distruction for Fax lovers."

we have waited to long for that little wannabee to come around and CLAIM MAX!

Does anyone want to know what I think? Perfect in any way shap or form makes Max CLOSTRIFOBIC, NERVOS ect.

This next book should not BE ANGEL!

it shoud be FAng Comes Back and HE and MAx Kill Dylan as Couple Bonding!

So fax lovers, raise your hands in protest! Shout words of hatred! BAND TOGETHER AND KILL DYLAN!

-Fax forever,

Love BookNinja4

**Comment by me:**

That's right, with you all the way BookNinja4. This is the sorta stuff I'm talking about. PROTEST FOR KILLING THE FAX! SOMEONE MUST PAY!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

So, please, if you have something else to say, go ahead! Make my day! It makes me feel a WHOLE lot better to see that I'm not the only one who feels pain from JP breaking the Fax.

So we'll write till Dylan's heart breaks, scream until we blow his ears, and push and push and push until the Fax has to be brought together and live happily ever after.

Fly On…

Heart of Diamond


End file.
